


The price of betrayal

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route, Anal, I'm totally going to hell, Incest, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Rape, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, it's pretty rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: "Stop resisting!" Saeran screeched angrily and undid the button and zipper to Seven's denim jeans. "I will take you whether you like it or not! I will be the one to ruin you! I will make you suffer for all the despair you have put me through! I don't care what you say because all the words you spew out from those pretty little lips are lies anyway! I hate liars and I hate you!"This takes place in 707's route when he and MC go to Magneta but Saeran instead takes them captive.





	The price of betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original idea, since I've read other stories like this but I wanted to write it in my own way. Yes, it's sinful, no I don't support the idea of rape or incest activity.

I'm going to hell for this.

_________

Seven couldn't make out his surroundings once he started to regain his senses. His body ached everywhere, even the smallest of breaths was enough to make him wince. Soon he was able to feel his limbs, noticing that his hands were held firmly behind his back and a tight pressure secured itself around his ankles.

He opened his eyes slowly, unable to see due to the foreign object that was wrapped around his head. He assumed it was a cloth. He tried to move his hands but they halted, seemingly connected to something heavy which stopped him from being able to move them further.

"What... What..." He tried to recall the latest events groggily but his head was all mangled up and he couldn't make sense of his thoughts. "M-MC?" He mumbled before his head shot up in realisation.

"Oh-Oh my- MC?!" He cried out, despite the pain that echoed throughout his body, he tried to relieve himself of his restraints to no avail. "Shit! Shit!" He cried out as he fumbled his restrained hands, trying to feel in his back pockets for anything that could be of use. Crap. They must have taken everything off his person.

"It's... So cute to watch you writhe and squirm like a fool", he stopped immediately at hearing that chilling voice, his teeth biting into his lips nervously. Now he remembered.

"S-Saeran? Is that you?" He moved his head in the rough direction of where he heard the voice come from. He heard a grunt of distaste followed by the increasing volume of heavy footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. "Let's get one thing straight Luciel", he felt cold fingers grip his chin harshly and a sharp pain struck him as nails dug into his soft skin.

"You do not use that name. Not now, not ever. You do not deserve to even think of that name, let alone say it out loud. You're lucky I'm in a considerably good mood at the moment and I'm letting you off without punishment for that", he let go of Seven's cheek and took a step back.

"Where is she?"

"She?" Saeran hummed mockingly.

"MC. What have you done with her?" Seven hissed through his caged teeth, silently scolding himself for bringing her into this mess. He wouldn't know how to even consider forgiving himself if any harm had come to her. This was his fault. She didn't deserve this.

"How petty", Saeran chortled which made Seven flinch. It wasn't the first time he's had to face this situation being that he is an informant agent, it was just the fact that his own twin brother was his captor. It horrified him. "You care so much for her? It's been 10 days and you've fallen in love with her? Yet... Yet we were born the same day from the same womb, and you have forgotten me?"

"That's a lie! That's a filthy lie! Whoever told you that I forgot you is a liar!" Seven seethed angrily, tilting his head up in the direction of Saeran's voice. "That 'liar' has been there for me longer than you ever have. They took me in when you left me, left me in the hands of a drunken whore that claimed to be our mother! Why did you- How could you do that to me! I suppose it was easy, I was so weak, so sick so often! Too pathetic to make it further in the world! You must have assumed I'd just die! You must have-"

"Stop it!" Seven screamed in despair, the cloth covering his eyes already becoming soaked with the tears that surfaced his sight. "Stop it! Just stop Saeran! that is not the case! I swear on my life! God I didn't want to leave you! V-V that-that bastard! He told me you'd be safe! He told me he and Rika would take care of you but the only way that I could help was to leave you! It was the hardest decision in my life! If I had known... That you'd end up like this I wouldn't have hesitated to decline! I thought you were okay! The-The pictures of you smiling, I thought those were real! You saw them! MC showed you!" Seven tried to justify himself desperately but it seemed in vain as a sharp pain struck him in the cheek and he fell to his side clumsily.

"You're a liar! Every word that leaves your mouth is a lie! Lies! Lies! Lies! I hate listening to that filthy mouth splutter those consistent lies!" Seven tried to get back on his knees but found it difficult with the restrictions on his hands. Was he chained to a wall?

"Saeran... Let me... Let me see you", he whimpered but this caused a furious reaction as his twin let out a scream of pure anger, his foot colliding with the informants stomach which made him cry out before curling up.

"What did I tell you about speaking that name! You traitor! You-You disgusting... Obnoxious... Abomination!"

Seven coughed out before he shut his eyes. "Do what you like to me... I deserve every bit of torture you throw at me but... Please... Don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh-ho-ho! That is where you are wrong brother dear!" Seven's shoulder was grabbed and he was forced back onto his knees before the cloth was removed from his vision and he could finally see the deranged character that was his twin brother. His other half...

Seven's eyes melted in despair as he looked into those pale mint green eyes, his dyed white and pink hair sticking to his glistening forehead. Seven assumed that Saeran tried everything that he could to change what similarities they shared. But the shape of his face never changed. Despite the trauma and grief he has endured that reflected on his pale face, he was still his twin.

"That woman has everything to do with this! After all, it's thanks to her you saw me? It's thanks to me you found your 'special someone' isn't that right?" Saeran mocked as he gripped at Seven's curly red hair, making the agent grunt in discomfort. "Please..."

"Please what? Ha! I'm not going to listen to you! I don't give a shit what you say anymore! I. Don't. Care!" His craze filled grin increased. "I'll do with her as I will! I'll be kind and even give her salvation once her punishment is through!" Seven's eyes shot wide open upon hearing this and he jerked his face closer to the others.

"N-No! Saeran please! I'm begging you! Please don't- Don't hurt her! Do whatever you want to me! Torture me! belittle me! Mutilate me! Kill me! Just don't hurt her!" His voice was laced with desperation and his eyes once again stung with fearful tears. Saeran couldn't help but note how utterly pathetic it all was.

"I'm going to use you as I please regardless. That's the beauty of it all Saeyoung! The beauty is that you haven't got a say in any of it! You're under my control! This is my castle with my saviors admission! I can do whatever the hell I want! I'll ruin that girl then show her true salvation! She doesn't know what the cruelty of the world is, so once I show her, she'll only be more thankful for my kindness! I'll ruin her after I ruin you!" Saeran grabbed at Seven's chin and forced his head up.

"How utterly disappointing... You're meant to be the best in the agency but you couldn't even best your weaker twin?" Saeran leaned his face closer to Seven's and grinned madly. Seven could've sworn he saw flames burning in those green eyes.

"S-Saeran", Seven sobbed pathetically and barred his teeth as the grip on his chin tightened and his brother drew nearer. "Hmm.. Where... Is your God now Luciel?" He took the cross that hung around his twins neck and eyed it before tugging it harshly so the strap snapped.

"N-No", Seven whimpered weakly as he tried to cower away from his twin but the grip on his chin held him in place. "Now you have nothing to save you. Not that girl, not that fool Jumin or V", Saeran backed him up into the wall, his right thigh coming between Saeyoung's legs. He was going to do as he promised, he was going to ruin this man. He was going to ruin him to the point that he would feel death as the only escape.

"N-No!" Seven moved his head away from the nearing face of his brother and tried to move his hands in front of him to separate their bodies but was filled with dismay when the chains restrained him from doing so. Saeran gripped his brother's chin again and forced it up so he could trace his tongue over Seven's exposed neck.

"S-Saeran! Y-You can't do this! This is not right! Saeran! Saeran! Stop it!" Seven begged but he let out a startled gasp when his brother's teeth sank into his tender flesh. Saeran seemed to be ignoring his pleas, his tongue tracing from the bite marks up until they reached his lips. Seven clamped his mouth shut as Saeran tried to force his tongue into his mouth, growling out and suddenly grabbing at his brothers crotch which indeed startled him enough that he gasped out which gave Saeran the opportunity to stuff his tongue into the others mouth.

Seven's eyes shut tightly as he involuntarily endured the actions his brother forced upon him. The hand that Saeran had on Seven's crotch did not leave, the grip only tightening before they moved to undo the clasp of Seven's belt. On instinct, Seven's hips jolted back to veer away from the attempts of his twin. Saeran's other hand quickly grabbed at Seven's hips and forced him still as he relieved the jeans straps of their secure belt.

"No! Shit! Stop that! Let me go! Saeran! Please stop this!'

"Stop resisting!" Saeran screeched angrily and undid the button and zipper to Seven's denim jeans. "I will take you whether you like it or not! I will be the one to ruin you! I will make you suffer for all the despair you have put me through! I don't care what you say because all the words you spew out from those pretty little lips are lies anyway! I hate liars and I hate you!" Saeran's words hit Seven's harder than he could imagine.

What happened?

What happened to his little baby brother twin? That twin that he sought to protect? The twin he desperately tried to make happy? That twin he swore to experience adulthood with? That twin that he ate ice cream with while admiring the sky?

Who was this man? This man filled with anger and hatred? This man that shared his face and DNA? This man that seethed at him with pure malice? He could hardly recognise the ghost of a young child, looking to him for help. Looking up to him and smiling each time his twin read about the prince in that story to him.

What happened?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the missing fabric from his legs, only when the cold fingertips of his brother gripped at his bare and soft thighs did he notice just how exposed he was. His head turned away in shame, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks as he tried resist the inevitable.

"I am better than you! I am stronger! I am more useful than you! I am important here! I am needed here! I am necessary!" Saeran seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than he was his brother.

"Saeran!" Seven started as Saeran pried his legs open. "Please think about this! This is so wrong! We-We're brothers! This is unethical!"

Saeran growled, barring his teeth like an animal. "You said I can do anything to you? As long as I leave that girl yes?" Saeran looked into Seven's golden eyes and watched as they increased in size. "I'll consider your demand if you cooperate", he gave a sly smirk. He didn't mean a word of it but he must've seemed convincing enough because Saeyoung submitted almost instantly, allowing Saeran to spread his legs.

"Atta boy", Saeran felt so cunning. He was truly the splitting image of his traitorous brother. Him and his lies. It was now Saeran's turn of deceit. But this was nothing compared to what Saeran went through. No, this was only a fraction of it! It's only fair. He tried to justify this in his mind as he grabbed Saeyoung's hips and drew them towards his own. He smirked at the forlorn expression on his twins face, his eyes not ceasing from it's trail of salty, pathetic tears.

He was quick to undo his own belt and opened the front of his skinny jeans, hardly being able to compress his desire to soil this man. God he could not wait to ruin him. Make him putty at his hands. Just the thought alone made his already hardened nether grow larger in anticipation.

"S-Saeran", Seven's hands jerked against the restraints helplessly, almost as though he just realised what was going to happen, watching his white haired twin stroke himself in preparation. "Don't... Say...-" He suddenly forced himself inside his brother's unwilling entrance, a shriek tearing itself from his throat. "That name", Saeran growled out as his member was surrounded by Seven's walls.

Warm. It was pleasantly warm and he let out a low growl.

Saeyoung, on the other hand. He couldn't stop the flow of tears even if he wanted to. It felt as though his lower half was being torn in half and he tried to retreat, unhappy with the intrusion. "Ah! Fuck! Saeran! No! Please! It hurts! It fucking hurts! Stop it!" He cried out desperately but his pleas remained unheard as Saeran seemed to be in another world before he started moving his hips, not really caring how Saeyoung felt but more concerned with his own satisfaction.

This is what he deserves. He deserves this and worse! He doesn't matter! He's been living in luxury while Saeran remained left behind in the dust. In the shadows of his mothers abuse. While he wallowed in despair, wishing and believing that one day his brother would return to relieve him of the pain.

But...

He never came back.

Saeran wrapped his cold hands around Saeyoung's neck and forced him back into the wall, his hips forcefully rocking harder and faster into his brother.

He left me! He abandoned me! He betrayed me! He deceived me! He ruined me! He mocked me!

The grip on Saeyoung's neck tightened as he practically nailed him against the wall, low grunts leaving his mouth as his raging thoughts drove his body. Saeyoung gasped at the fingers around of his neck, his oxygen flow being cut off, mixed with the pain that shot consistently throughout his body. It was horrible pain. It was near unbearable and wondered whether he was bleeding or not?

Would MC still want him? If he were to miraculously escape from Magneta with her... Would she still want him? A sullied man? Sullied by his own brother? His twin brother? Why should she want him?

His thoughts distracted him from the searing pain that tore through him.

She would... Because she loved him. Suddenly he smiled. She would love him. He had a feeling she would. She was a pure soul. The kindest girl he could ever imagine. He didn't deserve her, but he knew he had to save her. He promised himself he would keep her safe. He had no intention of letting her down anymore than he has.

The movements of his brother halted and slim fingers removed themselves from his neck to grab at his chin, forcing him back into the wall, the back of his head colliding with the cobblestone surface. "What are you smiling about?" He hissed and Saeyoung simply smiled more, more tears slipping.

Without warning, Saeran pulled out for a second before ramming himself back into his brothers sensitive hole, watching him let out a sudden groan. Saeyoung seemed ashamed of the new sounds he was making, his face growing redder from shame as disgusting jolts of pleasure suddenly struck through him but he tried to stop himself from showing he was starting to enjoy this.

Saeran grabbed Seven's chin once again and squeezed it hard, forcing his brother's face to face his own as he leaned closer, his ragged breath mixing with that of his twins. His tongue traced along Seven's lips as their bodies continued to rock against each other, suddenly becoming aware of the sounds his brother was making. His breaths were heavy and luscious, his cheeks red with angst and his eyes watering as clear signs of pleasure reflected on his subconscious expression.

"You're enjoying this?" Saeran spoke out in a breathless chuckle, his lips gracing over Seven's for a moment, watching his brother's face become nearly as red as the hair on his head. "You are aren't you?" He forced his lips against his brother's, this time pleasantly discovering that he was much less resistant to him adding his tongue to the concoction.

Seven groaned into Saeran's lips as a nerve was struck, his entire body jolting and flexing at the sudden sensation. Saeran smirked and chuckled deeply against his brother's lip, his right arm wrapping itself around Seven's lean body while his left hand moved up to grab at the red hair on Seven's head, his long fingers twirling through the mop of locks. 

Soon it seemed that Seven's own hips were moving to meet Saeran's pace, his body deceiving his mind. He wanted more. Although his mouth refused to speak, his body shouted loud and clear he wanted to have more.

"S-Saeran", he whimpered pathetically and his twin chuckled darkly once more, his hands moving to the bottom of Seven's red shirt only to lift it up, exposing the skin confined beneath. He leaned his head down to nip and lick at the flesh, his brother, whimpering and squirming in pleasure as the lust fogged his mind. He had forgotten himself completely.

Suddenly a burning started building up in the pit of Saeyoung's stomach and his eyes clamped shut as he tugged on his chains. He wanted... He wanted to touch Saeran. His hands were aching to feel the skin of his brother beneath the tips of his fingers. He was too consumed in the pleasure to fully understand what he was yearning for, he forgot how wrong this was.

He can worry about that later.

"Saeran, p-please", Saeyoung drawled, his eyes half lidded as he tried to move his hands. Saeran could feel the pressure in his gut likewise, his eyes shutting as his grip on his brother's hip tightened as did the hold on his curly red hair. Soon Seven couldn't stand the pressure anymore and with a final cry of pleasure he came over himself.

Not too many moments later, his brother followed suit and filled 707 with his seed, a low groan escaping his lips. The two paused in order to catch their breaths, Saeran's forehead pressed against Saeyoung's with his eyes half closed. As they both recovered from their high, Saeran found himself letting out exasperated chuckles while Seven wept in shame.

Saeran retracted from his position and shakily climbed to his feet, still letting out small laughs, almost as though he could hardly believe what had just taken place. Seven pathetically tugged on the chains, and looked down at his body miserably.

"You..." Saeran tried to speak through his increasing laughter, his hand raising to his mouth as he leaned into the wall, looking down at Seven who refused to meet his mocking gaze. "You... kinky... Slut... You really... Liked me doing what I wanted to you? How tragically hilarious!" It really wasn't that funny.

"I... Did my part..." Seven gulped down the urge to vomit, he didn't want to be covered in anymore fluids coming from his body. Being covered in his own cum thanks to his brother was disgraceful enough on its own. "Please... Keep your side of the deal Saeran... Let her go", He mumbled which made Saeran laugh harder, his forearm on the wall to ensure he wouldn't collapse.

"You... Actually thought... I'd follow through with your words?" He gave Seven a bewildered expression as he tucked himself away and zipped up his skinny jeans. "W-What?" Seven's head slowly rose to look at his sibling in disbelief, in pure horror. "Y-You... Lied to me?"

"A white lie..."

"You... You..." Seven couldn't construct a sentence to show his disbelief. "Don't worry brother", Saeran strode up to Seven and gripped his chin roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. "I'll be sure to take great care of her... If I could get you to moan, imagine what I could do to her?" Seven's eyes changed completely, an expression Saeran has never seen directed towards him before.

It almost stunned him how hateful those usually guilt ridden eyes were at that moment.

"Why?" Seven barked. "Why would you do that? She's innocent! She's never hurt a soul! She's good! She's pure! She deserves the world and more! All she did was understand and support me and the others! How could you do such a fucked up thing!? All to hurt me? Is that it!? You ruined me now you're going to ruin an angel in the flesh!? Let her go you bastard!" Seven was screaming by now, his face completely red with rage.

Saeran was completely shocked. His mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for water. "I... I... Uh", he stumbled back slightly, being completely thrown off-guard by his twins sudden rage. He was expecting him to cry, plead and beg him to reconsider, not scold him and criticize him.

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on her!" Seven violently jerked against the restrictions of the chains. "You have no place to be... Making demands! You're a-"

"Liar?! Is that what you want to say!?" Seven snapped venomously, Saeran leaning back stunned. "I never lied to you! I never told you a single lie! I don't know what V or-or Rika told you but I swear on mine, yours and her life that I never deceived you! I thought you were okay! I trusted them! If I had known I swear I would've come back! But if it weren't for her, I never would have seen you again! I would have lived on believing blindly that you were okay! Christ alive Saeran! She's caught in the middle of something that she shouldn't even be aware of! Don't you dare take any of it out on her because you and I both know that's not fair!"

Saeran stared at him in disbelief. Soon there was a tense silence that filled the air between them, the only sounds were the heavy breaths they executed.

Saeran slowly backed away and turned on his heel, making his way for the exit and hearing a growl leave his brother. "I swear to God Saeran. If you do wrong by her... I'll give you a legitimate reason to really hate me", his voice was so menacing and it honestly... Scared Saeran.

The objective was to ruin agent 707 but instead... he angered him, chilling Saeran to the bone. Saeran shook his head as he made his way to the room they kept MC in, shrugging off Seven's threats as weightless words.

Just lies.

Really, really scary lies.

________


End file.
